


Faith and Desire

by Snacky



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Prince Caspian (2008)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>...when Peter stands and smiles at him, Caspian punches him in the face.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for [Porn Battle VIII.](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html) Prompt words included: King, home, make-up sex, confront, unexpected. Thanks to musesfool, rosencrantz, and unsuitenedt for handholding.

Despite lighting candles every night, praying to the Telmarine gods and to Aslan; despite remembering the night before Peter left, a night he spent in Caspian's bed, when he kissed Caspian and said, "Don't worry, if I have to leave, I'll come back, I'll find a way"; despite Caspian's faith that the High King would keep his word; despite the fact that Caspian wakes every morning thinking to himself, "today might be the day he comes back"; Caspian is still surprised when he enters the deserted Great Hall late one night, and sees Peter sitting on his throne.

What's even more surprising is that when Peter stands and smiles at him, Caspian punches him in the face. Hard. Not hard enough to break any bones, but hard enough to bloody Peter's mouth.

And if Caspian is surprised, it's safe to say Peter is astonished. "Caspian, what the HELL?" he says, as he touches his hand to his mouth, his eyes sparking with familiar anger, looking like he's ready to throw punches too.

Another surprise is how furious Caspian is. "You left! You knew you were leaving! The night before, you said you'd come back if you had to leave, but you already knew you were leaving, and YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" He doesn't hit Peter again, but stands there glaring at him, rubbing his sore knuckles. "You knew you were leaving and you didn't even say goodbye."

Peter stares at him, shocked. "Well. Yes. I mean, no. I didn't." He looks away and down at the blood on his hand, which infuriates Caspian even more, and he moves closer, crowding his body against Peter's, right up in his face.

"Why? Why would you do that?"

The look on Peter's face is one Caspian has never seen before, can't quite place. Guilty? Nervous? "I... couldn't. I didn't want to. I mean.... I didn't want to say goodbye." He blinks, but doesn't look away. "I guess... I'm sorry?"

Caspian considers hitting him again. "You're not sure if you're sorry?"

Peter scowls. "I'm sorry, yes. I should have told you. But I'm here now..." He pauses and takes a step back, shaking his head. "...I don't even know how I got here."

When Peter moves away from him, Caspian realizes he's not really interested in _how_ , at least not right now. He grabs Peter's shoulder, tugging him close and crushing their mouths together. Peter winces and moans softly, and oh, right, Caspian _hit_ him and he tastes blood as he licks into the kiss, and thinks vaguely that he should stop because it must hurt, but then he feels Peter clutching the back of his neck and no, he's not stopping any time soon.

It's Peter who breaks the kiss for air, gasping and staring at Caspian, stroking his hand slowly across the back of Caspian's neck. "Oh..."

Caspian frowns, and wipes his mouth. "You taste like blood."

Peter gapes at him. "Whose fault is _that_?" he demands, nipping at Caspian's lower lip.

"Yours," Caspian mutters, and kisses Peter hard, pulling him closer and sliding one hand down Peter's back, slipping under his shirt and then back up again, fingertips lightly stroking up Peter's spine. Peter whimpers a little and runs his hands down to Caspian's hips, clutching hard, and oh god, grinding against Caspian, and Caspian can feel how hard he is and it's so good, so good. Caspian drops his head to Peter's neck, licking and nipping at the delicate skin, remembering that this drives Peter wild.

Peter whines, tossing his head back, and moves his hips against Caspian again and that's all it takes to send Caspian surging against Peter and backing him up, until Peter's knees meet Caspian's throne and he sits down hard. Caspian grins and climbs on his lap, settling firmly and kissing again. "Hi."

Peter stares, a bit wild-eyed and breathing heavy. "Hi?" But he clutches Caspian's hips again, and moves under him, and Caspian gasps, because, oh, it feels even better this time.

"Well, a punch in the face was hardly a proper hello..." Caspian licks Peter's mouth, teasing and trying to avoid the cut.

"I....can't disagree with that." Peter brings one hand up and threads his fingers through Caspian's hair, tugging. "Y-you really should greet me properly."

"I'll try." Caspian nibbles along Peter's jawline and down to his neck, nipping and sucking, and enjoying the soft moans Peter makes, as he tugs Caspian's hair harder. And then Caspian bites down, just to see what will happen.

"Fuck!" Peter bucks his hips up, panting, and suddenly he's fumbling with the laces on Caspian's breeches, and then his hand is on Caspian's cock, stroking firmly, and it's Caspian's turn to whine and pant, shifting up so that Peter can tug his breeches lower on his hips. "Oh, _good_..."

It all happens so fast -- Caspian pressing into Peter's hand and reaching his own down to tug at Peter's pants, Peter's mouth covering his as he moans, and Peter's hand around them both, stroking their cocks together. Caspian leans his forehead against Peter's, looking down at Peter touching them, covering Peter's hand with his own, as he speeds up the strokes. Oh, Caspian's been waiting for this, waiting and hoping and dreaming about this, but Peter's hand is much better than his own, and so much better than dreams or his memories, and Caspian's not going to last much longer. He groans, "Peter..." and that's all he can manage as he comes hard, dropping his head to Peter's shoulder and softly mouthing his neck.

Peter's not far behind him, making soft, desperate sounds, and Caspian keeps his hand moving, tugging Peter's cock faster, as Peter lets his own hand drop. He licks Peter's ear, urging, "Come on..." and feels Peter buck up again, and then collapse under him, pulsing into Caspian's hand. He turns his head to meet Peter's messy kisses, licking into them, and panting, his breathing matching Peter's. "So...how was that for a proper hello?"

"Not so proper, but it'll do." Peter grins and kisses him again. "I really am sorry."

Caspian nods, hugging him close. "It's okay. Welcome home."


End file.
